


Grah Mo Cree

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Bromance, Caskett, Cute, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grah mo cree, Kevin is an adorable daddy, Little Girl - Freeform, Romance, Sweetheart, father's love, irish lullaby, rysposito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times in which Kevin Ryan is caught being an adorable Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grah Mo Cree

**Author's Note:**

> My official head canon about Sarah-Grace?
> 
> Adorable blue eyed (like her daddy), blonde hair (like her mommy) little girl who...has her daddy wrapped around her finger. Anything she does, he justs falls for. Anything she wants, he delivers.
> 
> With Javi, he may be "comfortable in his masculinity", but with Sarah-Grace he's just a big teddy bear.
> 
> Thus this fic was born, along with many more soon to come because honestly who doesn't enjoy a cute fic about Kevin being an adorable father to his precious little princess?

...

1- Kate Beckett

Jenny answered the door when she heard the knocking that she knew was from Kate. She smiled warmly and allowed her to come in, "I'm almost ready. Just need to finish my make-up, make yourself at home, Kate."

Kate nodded and walked into the kitchen to sit at their table. Jenny, Lanie, and her were having a girls' night at a local bar.

Kate was checking her phone, rolling her eyes at the dozen texts that Castle had already sent even though she had only been out for 45 minutes tops.

A familiar sound brought a smile to her lips as she quietly slipped into the hall to the doorway leading to the living room. Inside, Kevin was slumped against the foot of the couch on the floor with Sarah-Grace in his lap as they watched some Disney movie, no doubt.

Beckett leaned against the doorframe watching the cute scene in front of her because it wasn't everyday you got to see your colleague singing to a Disney princess movie.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sarah jumped to her feet when the scene came on with both the prince and princess dancing to a song that played. "Daddy, sing!" She giggled jumping to her feet to retrieve her two Barbie dolls and returned to her dad's side.

Sarah cooed along with her favorite princess and Kate's heart melted, but she died when Kevin sang along and brought his little girl in for a hug and rocked her against his chest as he whispered the remaining lyrics soothingly in he ear.

Not that Kate would tell anybody, but she had to admit that sometimes Ryan could be a little cute through out the day. Not like the handsome cute (both of her partners were both very good looking, but it's not like she had a crush on them because they were her brothers). So, she'd describe Kevin as her dorky yet adorable youngest brother. And right now as he sang to Sarah, had to be his cutest moment ever.

"I love you, Daddy." She picked her head up and pecked his lips loudly.

"I love you more." He smoothed her beautiful blond curls. She giggled and and laid back against his chest, twirling the hem of his t-shirt in her small hand. Kate covered her mouth with a hand trying to hide her smile because now this was the cutest thing she's seen.

Ryan was the one out of her three partners that always had that innocence to him, anyone could see it. And as he stood up and began to twirl his baby girl in his arms singing along with her, it only enhanced how precious he really was.

By the 3rd verse, Kevin had finally realized Kate was standing in his doorway watching and he blushed as he quickly set down Sarah. "Daddy!" Sarah whined tugging on his t-shirt.

Ryan looked down at her and then back at Beckett speechless. "I, uh, was just, she likes this song so..." He ran his hand through his non-gelled hair out of nervous habit, but his bangs still fell to his forehead.

Unlike his work appreal, at home he was wearing simple plaid pajama shorts and a white t-shirt and his hair that was usually always gelled up looked ten times softer and fell down where the gel kept it up.

"Oh please, don't stop because of me, Prince Charming." She winked at him as he kneeled down giving in to Sarah's persitant tugging. She wrapped her small arms around her father's neck and he stood up calling Beckett's name.

She turned around and smiled, "Hmm?" She hummed in response.

"Just, please don't tell Javi."

Kate laughed and said, "Goodnight, Kevin. Goodnight Sarah." before following Jenny out the door after she kissed her husband.

"Jenny," Beckett smiled over at the woman as they walked through the hall to the elevator.

"Yes Kate?"

"You've got yourself a keeper."

...

2- Rick Castle

"Daddy, do it again!" Sarah giggled in a loud whisper.

Castle smiled as he placed a coffee on Beckett's desk before walking behind the father and daughter who were at Ryan's desk. Castle must have missed the 'bring your daughter to work' memo.

Ryan laughed and placed a finger to his lip looking at Sarah as he lifted a small piece of crumpled paper and threw it at the back of Esposito's head. Castle choked on a muffeled laugh when he saw Ryan quickly turn his seat around with Sarah in his lap as the two preteneded to be playing with something on his desk.

"Bro," Espo lifted his head up and turned to face his partner.

Kevin turned as well, "Hmm?"

"Did something just hit me?"

"No." He fibbed with a better poker face than he used when they actually played poker. Castle smiled when Sarah stuck her face into Ryan's shoulder so her uncle wouldn't see her smile.

"Okay..." He said said eyeing the four year old.

He turned around and yet again he was hit with another piece of paper. Again and again, harder and harder.

"This is like the tenth time I've turned around, bro. I know it's you." Javi rolled his eyes and Kevin couldn't help but chuckle a bit along with his daughter.

"M-Me what, Javi?" He stuttered between laughs.

"Ha ha," He said sarcastically turning back around.

"Feed the bir's!" Sarah giggled raising her fingers up to Kevin and he laughed as he twirled his fingers on hers. We have taught her well, Castle thought a satisfying smile.

They tried one last time, but Javi turned around and caught the paper before it hit his head. He grinned at his partner before throwing it at his face, "Knew it, you can't fool me, Kev."

Sarah giggled covering her mouth and Javi looked at her, "You think this is funny, squirt? How about this?" He jumped to his feet and walking towards the two.

"Javi, what are you-" But, before Kevin could finish his sentence, Javi grabbed him in a headlock dragging him to the ground just with enough time to let go of Sarah so she stay put on the chair giggling.

"Javi! Wait, stop," He laughed as Espo straddled his stomach and locked his arms in his grip above his head.

He ignored his partner's request and looked to his niece, "So," He grinned, "Sarah, was this the hooligan throwing paper at me?"

"Yup," She laughed bouncing on her knees.

"Did he have an accomplice?"

"No," She shook her head with a smile.

"Oh," He grinned down at his partner, "then I guess he deserves the worst of all punishements, hmm?"

"No, Javi, don't you dare." Kevin warned.

But, he was ignored as Javi leaned over his head and let some of his spit slowly slip out of his mouth.

"No, Javi, stop!" His voice went a pitch higher as Javi shook his head making his drool fall just a bit faster.

"Don't move, Daddy!" Sarah laughed holding her stomach as she watched perched from the chair."

Castle laughed and watched, remembering all the times him and Alexis used to kid around and wrestle. He sighed remembering the good old days before school and work.

He wished he could have stopped the clock when she was Sarah-Grace's age. He wish she could always be his baby girl.

Kevin's shouts and Sarah's very loud laughter broke him from his thoughts.

"Javi, I swear if your spit lands on my face, you better sleep with one eye open."

"Hey," Kate came through the hallway into the bullpen, but stopped when she saw Sarah-Grace hysterical on Kevin's chair and Kevin was on the ground trying his best to squirm out of Javi's straddled grip before the spit fell. It was only a few inches away.

"Do I even want to know?" She concluded with a small smile.

"Nope."

...

3- Javier Esposito

Javier checked his watch as he stepped out of the elevator into the hallway of his partner's floor in his apartment building. He was ten minutes late, but hey, Kevin was lucky he was coming at all.

That's what he told his partner, but Javi knew he couldn't say no to his partner. Not when he had given him those damn puppy dog eyes.

He was here because his partner asked him for help watching Sarah-Grace while Jenny was out on another one of her girl nights.

Javi loved to spend time with his niece/goddaughter and when she fell asleep, they'd play 20 minutes of Madden before passing out.

So overall, it was usually a pretty good night.

He knocked once, but Kevin didn't answer. He waited a minute before knocking again, "Yo, Kev, it's me." The door didn't open, but he heard his partner's voice. He rolled his eyes because Kevin probably had the TV up to 60 again and couldn't hear him.

He pulled his key ring out of his pocket and used the key that Kevin had given him to unlock it. He shut the door behind him and called his partner's name, following his voice to the living room.

But what he saw in the living room, not even years of being on the streets, military training and the Police Academy could prepare him for. "Bro, what the fudge?!" He noted that there still was a child in the room.

"Oh my God, Javi, this isn't what it looks like!" He shot up from his chair.

"Oh really?" Javi said looking around at what looked to be a tea party. Jesus Christ, his partner was having a tea party. And he even had a blue hat and necklace to match his eyes. Wait what?

"I'm leaving." Javier went to turn around, but Kevin grabbed his arm.

"Wait please," He begged with those eyes again.

"Look at you, bro." He sputtered. "Hell, look at me, I actually thought that your hat matched your eyes! I need a beer, not tea from a little girl's tea party." He huffed.

"I know but," He sighed. "you know I can't say no to her. Did you see her face?"

"Yeah, she gets it from her half-brained father." Javi smiled rolling his eyes.

Kevin's smile widened as he dragged his partner back to the living room to the pink table.

"Are you staying, Uncle Javi?" Sarah smiled standing to her feet.

He smiled, "As long as I get a hat that matches my eyes too." He said kneeling down on his knees and taking her in his arms

"Would purple be okay?" She turned to looK at him.

"Purple would be great." He laughed tickling her belly.

Javi lifted her into her seat and went to sit in the empty one, lifting the tea pot to Kevin. "Would you like some more tea, Honeymilk?"

Oh this was going to be fun.

3 1/2 hours later.

Jenny slipped through the door quietly, not wanting to wake up her husband or daughter. She tiptoed down the hall into the livingroom and laughed.

On the couch was Javier snoring with a game controller in one hand and a juicebox (they had paid heed to the strict 'no beer while babysitting' rule) in the other and Kevin was also passed out, but instead of his head leaning on the back of the couch, he was practically cuddling with his partner. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She'd be surprised if this wasn't the first time it happened.

She walked to the telvision and shut it off along with the X-Box before turning to the boys and pulling a blanket over their bodies. She placed a kiss on the top of their heads'. "Goodnight boys."

...

4- Jenny Ryan

Kevin peared over the bassinet in the hostipal nursery and smiled down at his sleeping baby girl who was now a few hours old.

He smiled carefully dragging a finger down her belly. "Welcome to the world, beautiful."

He listened to her soft snoring for a few moments and thought about how lucky he was.

He had almost died that night. He was minutes away from never seeing his wife again or even meeting his daughter. His legs still hurt, especially because he had been standing for the past half hour, but seeing his beautiful princess was worth it.

"You came on quite a day, huh?" He started talking to Sarah-Grace. "Me and your Uncle Javi got stuck and we weren't sure we were gonna make it out. He was good, didn't let me give up." Ryan shook his head softly and wedged his finger into Sarah's little curled fist.

"I'm sorry I almost left you, princess." He whispered. "But, at least you're a girl and you don't have to live with the name Javier. White, Irish kid named Javier," Ryan chuckled, "maybe Javi was right. But, if we didn't make it back, I wouldn't mind my kid named Javi, well it wouldn't matter for me, but I think Jenny would've liked it."

"You've got quite the family, little one." He smiled deciding to lighten the mood. "Your Aunt Kate is an amazing woman and I'm sure she'll love to take you shopping with Aunt Lanie and she'll be like your mom when Jenny isn't around.

"Now, Uncle Rick, he's a handful and don't worry, you'll never be left alone with him because he is a giant 9 year old. But he did a great job with raising Alexis so don't be surprised if your old man has to go to him a time or two for advice.

"And lastly, the oh-so-famous, Uncle Javi. He claims to be this big tough guy, but he's got a heart of gold and he's the," He looked around making sure no one else was there to hear him utter this word to describe his partner. "sweetest guy I know. And if he shows his soft side to me, I know he'll show my beautiful baby girl an even sweeter Javi."

He sighed and he suddenly realized he had been smiling ever since they were rescued from the building and the soft ache in his cheeks was starting to show it. "I love you so much," He felt tears burning his eyes and he smiled up at the ceiling and whispered a silent thanks to God.

Sarah suddenly started to squirm and Kevin quickly rubbed her small hand with his thumb and sang an old Irish lullaby he remembered that his ma used to sing to him when he was a baby.

"Rest tired eyes a while, sweet is thy baby's smile. Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee." He hummed a bit and continued softly singing.

"Sleep, sleep, grah mo chree, here on you mamma's knee. Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee." He stopped his lullaby short when he felt two hands around his waist.

"Jenny," His eyes widened quickly moving to hold her arms. "You're supposed to be resting. Do you need a wheelchair?" He quickly looked around to call for a nurse, but Jenny shushed him.

"I had a baby, at least I wasn't the one who hurt his legs in a burning building. I think I should be asking you if you need a wheelchair." She smiled leaving a little kiss on his lips.

"But all of the mothers went around to visit their babies in wheelchairs." Kevin said ignoring her worry for him.

"Honey, those women in those documentaries aren't Jennifer Ryan." She teased as she nipped at his bottom lip.

"It's just a limp and few bruises." He smiled closing his lips on hers. They shared a soft kiss.

"As much as I'd love to have you all to myself right now..." She smiled up at him and he held her closer.

"We've only had Sarah-Grace for less than a day and you already want another one?"

"Kevin!" She gasped slapping his arm lightly.

"Kidding," He joked.

"Good because I think Sarah-Grace would love to hear the end of your song."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head as he sofly sang the last of the lullaby.


End file.
